


Five Senses to Seduction

by mznaughty01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, SPN J2 Secret Santa, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mznaughty01/pseuds/mznaughty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight, the sound, the scent, the feel, the taste of Jensen...how is Jared supposed to resist?</p><p>This story is a gift to pinkwithoutplot for spn-j2-xmas.</p><p>FYI, the first song referenced in the story is <i>Say Yes</i> by Floetry and the second is <i>What You Need</i> by The Weeknd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Senses to Seduction

“Whatcha think, Jared?”

Jared thinks he’s going to be calling a new place home very soon. A place located in the deep south. One with high, never-ending, skin baking temperatures. He’ll be making the trip down via the handbasket express and none of his earthly possessions will be coming along for the ride.

And it ain’t the depressed country of Zimbabwe where he’ll be heading.

_Go to Hell. Go directly to Hell. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200.00._

Because in no universe is it okay for a man to want to screw the son of the woman he’s dating. But Jared’s dick has missed that memo, or maybe it just doesn’t give a flying shit about the goddamn memo, because it’s straining against the back of Jared’s zipper, a fierce lion trying to burst free.

Jared’s cock _really_ wants a chance to get up close and personal with Jensen, the son of Jared’s latest flavor of the week. The _sixteen year old son_ of Jared’s latest flavor of the week.

The sixteen year old son who’s standing with his hands on his trim waist, with a hip jutted to one side and with his back to Jared. He’s in front of the sofa where Jared is sitting, mere feet from Jared and the king of the pubic hairs he’s just managing to keep captive inside its custom, wool Armani cage.

And he’s standing there while wearing the tiniest pair of boyshorts to have ever been made.

They’re black with a thick yellow band at the top and matching yellow piping running down each side and along the hem at the bottom. And Jared had gotten a quick look at the front when Jensen first let him into the house. Before the boy had flounced off upstairs to his bedroom to retrieve whatever it is he’s so determined to get Jared’s opinion on now, Jared had seen that the front, left hand side carried the logo for Batman, the bat itself black on an oval shaped background of yellow.

The shorts—underwear—whatever—hug Jensen’s tight ass, ending just under the pale, luscious swells. Impatient for his answer, Jensen wiggles his behind a little and the shorts rise, allowing even more of a teasing view of the most succulent globes known to mankind.

There should be odes written in devotion of that ass. 

There should be sonnets written to immortalize that ass.

Matter fact, Jared knows the perfect beginning: _That ass. That ass. Give me some of that ass._

It’s a little self-serving, but so the fuck what. It’s not like it’ll ever happen.

“It’s _supposed_ to be the best part of the playboy bunny costume I’m wearing to a Halloween party next week.”

Jensen does some type of move, maybe turned the top part of his body around so he can look over a shoulder at Jared, and ends up twisting his waist, resulting in the shorts riding high into his crack. _Holy. Mother. Of. God._ Enough skin is now on display to reveal that Jensen shaves or is naturally hairless. He’s bare, the inside of his thighs silky and so, so tempting.

Jared wants to touch. With his tongue and his teeth and his hands.

With his cock.

All that porcelain flesh is just begging to be marked up.

And all Jared is allowed to do is look.

Sixteen years old. Son. Latest flavor of the week.

Fuck.

“ _Still_ no opinion? Hmmm, maybe you need to see it from a different angle.” Jensen spins so he’s facing Jared.

Drool pools in Jared’s mouth, might even be running down his chin. He knows that whatever it is Jensen wants him to look at is higher up, like over Jensen’s shoulders higher up, but Jared can’t force himself to lift his eyes above Jensen’s crotch. The front view is every bit as appealing as the back had been.

A rock hard cock is positioned so that it lies to the side, the tip poking out the head of the bat. There’s a tiny spot on the creature, the black of the cloth just the slightest bit damp, where precome must’ve leaked through.

Oh, how Jared wants to be that bat. Or the shorts. Or—

“So? Whatcha think? My best friend Chris says it makes me look like my mom. You agree?”

Finally dragging his gaze upwards, Jared takes in the tiny yellow and black tank stretched taut across Jensen’s chest. Christ, had the boy gone shopping in the little girl’s section, making sure to buy the outfit tagged as two-sizes-too-small? Jared gets stuck on the hard nubs of Jensen’s nipples which poke through the fabric and Jared just wants to strip the top off so he can give the neglected babies the attention they’re pleading for.

_Hello to you. Hey, you over there, don’t be like that, I’m not ignoring you. C’mere so I can give you a proper greeting, too._

“So, do you think it makes me look like her or not?”

Exhaling a sigh of regret, Jared flicks his eyes all the way up. To see that Jensen is wearing a long, blond wig which accents his feminine features to perfection. Pretty and dark green, his long-lashed eyes stand out even more than usual. The sandy dots dusted across the bridge of his nose and over his checks are ready to be licked all over. His lips appear pink and juicy, the plump bottom one longing for a good nip.

Voice husky, Jensen says, “I hope it doesn’t.”

Best friend Chris is a fucking idiot because, hell no, Jensen does not resemble Donna Ackles. Not in the slightest. “You’re prettier than she’ll ever be.”

“Knew you’d say that.” Jensen smirks. “I think I should go let her know you’re here now. That is, unless you wanna...”

Jared doesn’t know what it is exactly Jensen’s offering (he does know, however, it can’t be _that_ ), but Jared turns it down regardless with a stammered, “N-n-no.”

A throaty chuckles escapes Jensen. “Suit yourself, dude.” With a sexy sway to his hips, he saunters out the living room, calling out as he goes, “Mo- _om_! Jared’s here!”

Shit. Spending the rest of the night wining and dining Donna, even if his efforts _do_ gain him the desired admittance into her tailored dress pants, is going to pale in comparison to the first five minutes spent in the company of her flirtatious, beautiful son.

Life really fucking sucks sometimes.

Sight and _Hearing_  


It’s the first night Donna has let Jared stay over, the first night in their whole month of dating that they’d fucked. She’s snuggled against his side, already asleep and using his chest as a pillow.

One orgasm and Donna had been done for.

Needing to take a piss, Jared slides out from under her, using the utmost care to not jostle the bed. Actions quiet, he locates his discarded boxers then pulls them up over his legs. He’s gotten what he’d wanted, even if it had taken him more dinner dates and trips to the opera and outings to the museum and long, meaningless conversations about nothing than with his average conquest, and he no longer has any real desire to deal with her.

Especially not after he’d found out her hot cougar was about as much fun as a wet cat once they were behind the closed doors of her bedroom.

 _You want me to put my mouth_ where? _No, no, no, no, no, Jared._

_Ouch, darling, not so rough._

_Oh._ Oh. _Wrong hole, Jared,_ wrong hole!

 _Are you almost done_?

As Jared nears the bathroom, a low thrum echoing from the opposite end of the hall catches his attention and urges him pass his original destination. The door to Jensen’s bedroom is cracked open and the sound is originating from within.

Jared tosses a glance back the way he’d just come, but the room containing Donna is still sealed tight, just as he’d left it. Sated and happy, Donna is inside slumbering away, oblivious to Jared’s absence.

Curious as to what Jensen is up to so late on a school night, Jared pushes the door open.

Jesus.

Jesus Christ.

Jesus Fucking Christ on the cross.

The sound Jared had heard while in the hall is coming from the black speakers located on the tall stands next to the head of Jensen’s bed. Bass continues to pump through the room, filling up the four corners, and all the air in between, with some song Jared’s never heard before. Classic, blood pumping rock is more Jared’s style, but as of that very second he is developing a newfound, healthy appreciation for the dulcet tones of soul.

To be exact, Jared is developing a newfound, healthy appreciation for the dulcet tones soul when they’re set to Jensen.

Naked, Jensen is sitting up on his knees in the center of the mattress. Again, his back is to Jared, but Jared isn’t complaining. It _is_ such a nice view, after all.

This view even manages to beat out the one Jared had been treated to in the living room a couple weeks before.

Between the inverted _V_ of Jensen’s spread thighs is one of his hands. Which is holding the dark purple dildo steady that Jensen’s ass is sliding up and down. The room is dim, the little light there is coming from the full moon outside through the open blinds covering the big picture window which takes up a whole wall. It’s just bright enough for Jared to make out that the plastic dick is shiny with a slickness that is aiding in Jensen’s smooth ride. Even had Jared not seen traces of the lube, the wet squelching when the toy disappears inside of Jensen’s greedy hole would’ve clued him in.

Jared eases into the room and closes the door behind him with a quiet click that still rings loud. But Jensen doesn’t stop with his little show, he just keeps going. _This show_ , Jared is starting to suspect, _is being put on_ for _him_.

Or so he really, really hopes.

Fuck, he shouldn’t be here. But there’s no way he’s leaving.

“Oh, _ohhh_ ,” Jensen moans, using the strength of his legs to push up. The fleshy rim of his ass clutches at the departing toy, a clingy lover not quite ready yet to say goodbye. Apparent cock lover that he is, Jensen sinks right back down, giving his hungry ass exactly what it wants, a hard dick inside of it. “Jesus, feels so, ahhh, shit, feels _so good_.”

Jensen’s hand lets go of the dildo as he sits all the way up on his knees, the dildo still stuffed deep inside of his ass. His cheeks are contracted into slight concave shapes with the force he’s using to hold the dick where it is, the effort to not let it slip back out. Just as if he had an actual lover below him, Jensen continues to push up and down for another few seconds, continues with his slow, sensuous ride.

Then he drops down onto his forearms.

Perineum glossy and glistening with escaped lube. A nice sized pair of balls devoid of all hair. Half hard dick with just the slightest curve to it hanging straight down.

Jesus wept, is the sight erotic.

“All you gotta do is say yes.” Hips rocking back and forth, ass still gripping the dildo to keep in it in place, Jensen groans, low and deep. “Don't deny what you feel, let me undress you, babe.”

Despite Jensen’s melodic begging, a single step forward is all Jared allows himself. This boy is not for him.

Not. For. Him.

“Open up your mind and just rest.” Arm stretched back over the top of his ass, not blocking one single inch of his glorious performance from Jared’s gaze, Jensen wraps his slender, elegant fingers around the rounded base of the toy. He pulls the cock out of him, then pushes it back in. “I'm about to let you know, you make me so...”

Just when Jared is about to insist Jensen finish his sentence, Jensen says a second time, “All you gotta do is say yes.”

The chorus. He’s not talking to Jared, he’s singing the goddamned chorus to the song that’s still playing.

But, damn, if the words aren’t a perfect fit for the situation.

Because Jared wants to say yes. Oh, how Jared wants to say yes.

But he can’t.

“Don't deny what you feel, let me undress you, babe.”

If he doesn’t leave now—right now—Jared is going to do something stupid. He lets Jensen’s moaning voice chase him from the room. Once out in the hall, a closed door between him and the forbidden, Jared tries to tame his cock by pushing the beast down with the flat of his palm.

His dick fights back, rearing its head up in defiant protest, tenting out Jared’s underwear. It’s only the thought of returning to where he’s supposed to be, returning to Donna, which kills his erection.

Jared is so screwed. So very, very screwed.

Sight, Hearing and _Smell_  


It had started with remarks made by Donna about two months into their relationship (and Jared has no idea how he ended up at this point with her, because two months is a personal best for him by a whole six weeks—amazing, really, when taking into consideration how revolting sex with Donna is). Then it had been perpetuated when Jensen tacked on his comments. And it ended with the seed that had been planted in Jared’s mind which grew into a reality.

 _“Jensen_ finally _told me today what he wants for Christmas,” Donna says. She’s sitting on the couch next to Jared, close to him. Her fingers play with the hem of his shirt, nudging it up his belly._

_Jared grabs the trespassing digits, brings them to his lips for a quick kiss, then deposits Donna’s hand across her own stomach. Although his move is a clear rebuke, Donna doesn’t call him out on it, maybe doesn’t notice or care. Even though at forty-five, twenty-one years Jared’s senior, she’s a very handsome woman, she is still older and, thank God, has a lower sex drive. “Yeah? What?”_

_“Some ridiculously expensive cologne.” Leaning forward, she picks up her half full flute from the glass coffee table then takes a sip of the maroon tinged liquid._

_A huff of indignation sounds from behind the couch, somewhere right outside the living room. “X by Clive Christian is not just some ridiculously expensive cologne,” Jensen declares, voice full to the brim with offense, “and it’s the only thing I’m asking for. You know what? Never mind, just forget that I ever said anything about it in the first place.”_

_Loud stomping, then the slam of the front door reverberates through the house._

_“Guess he_ really _wants it, huh?” Jared asks._

 _“I swear, that boy,” Donna mutters in response, given only after she’s drained her glass of wine dry. “I don’t care how much he_ really _wants it. It’s three hundred and fifty-five dollars for a one point six ounce bottle, so he’s_ really _not going to be getting it.”_

Except Jensen is getting it. As a gift from Jared.

Sure he’s lost his sanity, Jared rings the doorbell. A few seconds tick by, then the door swings open to reveal Jensen.

And at some point, Jared is going to need to have a heart-to-heart with himself where he admits he is well and truly in over his head when it comes to Jensen. And, for fuck’s sake, when had Jared developed a _thing_ for boys (okay, so maybe not all boys, maybe just Jensen) dressed in girl’s clothes?

Jensen is wearing a fuchsia sleep shirt which has Angel emblazoned across the front in black block letters made out of sequins. The shirt’s bottom stops at the tops of his thighs, but it has sleeves which stretch down to his wrists. Only other thing Jensen seems to be wearing is a pair of matching fuchsia footies adorned with fuzzy balls hanging off the backs that are the same shade of light pink as the heels.

“Hi,” Jensen says.

“Hi,” Jared responds.

“My mom’s not home from work yet, but she should be on her way. It’ll probably take her about ten minutes or so.” A smile spreads across Jensen’s face. “Wanna come in and wait?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“Great! I’m _sure_ I can find some way to keep you entertained until she gets here.”

“Actually...I’m here early because I wanted to talk to you. Just for, uh, just for a few minutes.”

The smile fades and Jensen’s eyes narrow as he spits, “I hope you’re not here to lecture me about how much of a shit I was to her last week because, dude, you are so not my dad. Hell, you’re closer to my age than you are to hers so, just so you know, it would be _really_ creepy for you to act like you are him.”

With that, Jensen stalks off into the interior of the house. Taking the open door as a sign he was still allowed to enter, Jared follows.

He finds Jensen in the kitchen. There’s an island situated in the middle of the room and Jensen is perched on the edge of the granite surface. As Jared approaches, a bright pink covered foot shoots out, kicking a stool into his path.

“Sit.” After giving the command, Jensen plucks a banana off the stem of the bunch which sits in the middle of the island. He peels down the yellow skin, then slides the tip into his mouth, his lips parting open to make way for the intruding fruit. Noisy _hmmm_ s of contentment escape as he takes a bite.

Dumbstruck, all Jared can do is watch as Jensen enjoys his afternoon snack until the banana is all gone. Jared’s cock wants to be next, just without the biting and chewing.

“Why you still standing there?” With a flick of his tongue, Jensen licks his full lips clean of any remaining sticky residue. Then he tosses the peel into the wastebasket right next to the island. “Thought you wanted to talk to me.”

“Did I?” is Jared’s initial response before he rushes to correct, “I mean, I _do_ want to talk to you, just not about what you’re, uh, thinking.” Digging into the deep pocket of his leather coat on the right side, Jared’s fingers close around a bulky package. After pulling it free, he edges forward until he’s right in front of Jensen so he can set his offering down beside him. “Merry Christmas?”

“What...” The Santa decorated silver paper is being ripped off as soon as Jensen touches the gift. His eyes widen as he exclaims, “You—you bought it for me! I can’t believe you actually bought it for me!”

“I thought it was only right since it _is_ the only thing you want.” Yeah, that’s totally the excuse Jared’s going with as to why he just dropped four hundred bucks, not on his girlfriend, but on his girlfriend’s _son_. “But don’t—you _can’t_ say anything to your mom, okay?”

“Now why would I do that?” Jensen asks as he opens the box. He slides a black case out onto the counter next to him, then flips the hinged lid up to reveal the gold capped black bottle nestled within amidst a bed of black satin. “Oh, my God, I didn’t even tell you and you _still_ got me the right one!”

“Your mom said cologne but, just, y’know, given your fondness for—” Jared eyes the girlish sleepwear Jensen is wearing with a pointed look “—I just thought you’d maybe want the one made for women instead.”

“Very observant, aren’t you?” Jade orbs twinkling with mischief, Jensen adds, “So, does that mean you’ve already figured out _why_ I wanted this particular fragrance?”

“Uh, no, I—I’ve never smelled it before.”

“Really?” Jensen picks up the perfume then pops the gold top off. It skitters across the tile floor, stops somewhere across the room. “Well, I think right now is the perfect time for you to smell it so you can understand.” Pushing down the lever partway, Jensen lets loose a half burst of expensive mist into the air. “You like?”

It’s pleasant. “It’s okay.”

“Just _okay_? No, Jared, it is not just _okay_. Let’s try this again.” Another half burst is sprayed on Jensen’s neck. He tilts his head to the side, an invitation.

And Jared is not that strong of a man to turn it down. Gripping the edges of the granite to each side of Jensen, careful not to touch, Jared leans close. His nose is millimeters from the expanse of freckled skin and he can smell peaches. “It’s nice.”

“Wrong again. It’s not _nice_ either.” Jensen pulls his shirt away from his chest long enough to spritz himself with a small dose of the perfume.

A few inches downwards and now Jared is just a piece of fabric away from the perky nipples he still wants to play with. Nipples that smell of peaches and roses. “I like it.”

“But I want you to _love_ it, Jared.” Ass rolling side to side, Jensen hikes up the bottom of his tee until it’s over his hips. Then he pushes the lever down a third time, covering his entire crotch with a full blast of the aroma.

Fingers scrambling against the unforgiving granite surface, Jared drops to his haunches because, holy shit, Jensen is wearing a bright pink g-string thong. The sheer, stretchy patch of triangular fabric at the front is molded to his cock, a perfect fit as it clings to the standing erection. There’s nothing left to the imagination, every prominent vein on full display.

Warmth emanates from Jensen. Along with the most delicious, intoxicating mixture of peaches and roses and vanilla.

And a hint of cedarwood.

Jared wants a taste. Jared _is_ going to taste. Mouth open, he—

The slamming of the front door and the click of Donna’s heels jolts Jared up to his feet and away from Jensen. Jensen slides off the counter, gathers all the remnants of his gift, even the top, then disappears out into the hallway beyond.

“I thought you weren’t coming over until later,” Donna says as she strides into the kitchen, through the entrance opposite of the one used as an exit by Jensen, and over to Jared’s side. “I hope Jensen wasn’t rude to you. He’s so moody nowadays.”

“He was fine,” Jared answers, sitting down on the forgotten stool. He scoots forward until his bottom half is under the counter to hide his cock, which is managing to be disappointed over Jensen’s departure while simultaneously cringing at Donna’s nearness. “After he let me in, he stayed upstairs the entire time.”

Rolling her eyes, Donna sighs. “I’m not surprised. The boy has no manners. So uncouth.”

“Donna, he was fine.”

“If you say so, dear.” She presses a kiss to Jared’s cheek. Nose wrinkled, she pulls back. “New cologne, darling? You’re such a strapping young man. That scent’s entirely too feminine for you.”

Yes, the scent is entirely too feminine for Jared.

But it’s Jared’s favorite fucking scent in the whole, entire world. And it’s because the scent is so fucking perfect for Jensen.

Sight, Hearing, Smell and _Touch_  


Jared assists a tipsy Donna up the stairs. They’ve just returned home to her house after spending Christmas with his family. It was the first time Jared had introduced Donna to his socialite relatives and, snooty and uppity as she is, she had fit in with them just fine. By hour two, Donna had won over Jared’s mother and they’d spent the entire evening together, drinking martinis and gossiping.

Figures they would connect. They shared too many damn similarities not to, from the circles they run in to the country clubs they frequent to their _ages_. Plus, Jared’s mother had been happy her bachelor, playboy son seemed to finally be settling down with someone of impeccable pedigree.

As soon as Jared had pulled his Escalade into the driveway, Jensen had been out of the backseat and in the house. Now, as Jared reaches the top landing of the staircase, complete with a giggling, drunk Donna, he sees Jensen standing in the center of his open doorway. The button down shirt Jensen had been wearing is gone. The black slacks he had been wearing are gone.

If Jensen had even been wearing underwear to begin with, well, they too are also gone.

Jensen is naked. And staring at Jared, desire and want darkening the green of his eyes into thin circles. Then he backs up a single step, swallowed whole by the blackness behind him. His door remains open.

Moving fast, Jared gets Donna to her room and eases her down on the bed, ducking and dodging her grasping limbs and ignoring her pleas to come to bed. He hangs around long enough to make sure she’s in the deep sleep of the intoxicated before he strays down to the other end of the hall, to where he really wants to be.

As he enters Jensen’s room, he’s assaulted by the smell of the perfume he had given to Jensen a couple days before. It’s prevalent and brings to mind with astounding clarity a picture of Jensen’s pretty cock straining up and wrapped like a Christmas gift in see-thru pink fabric.

The door snicks close behind Jared, then music starts to play, volume set to low. Not the same song as the previous time he had been in here, but another that is just as good.

Because this time? This time Jensen is touching Jared as he sings along with the lyrics. 

“I just wanna take you there.” Jensen’s body is pressed against Jared’s, chest to back, crotch to ass, his lips grazing the fleshy lobe of Jared’s ear as he croons. “She don't gotta know it.” A hand slips under Jared’s shirt, then trails down and slips into his pants to cup his hardness. “Does she touch you there like this.”

And now a line has been crossed there is no returning from. Jensen has touched Jared’s cock. So it’s only fair for Jared to return the favor.

But that’s all he’ll allow himself.

Jared removes Jensen’s hand, then spins around and grabs hold of Jensen’s ass. He tugs Jensen closer, grinds their dicks together. The smell of Jensen in the air, the sound of Jensen’s loud moans, the smoothness of Jensen under his palms. It’s the needed combination to have Jared on edge.

With a gasp, Jensen says, “Bed.”

Together, they stumble in the right direction. When they reach the mattress, Jensen sits on the edge while Jared strips his sweater off over his head. He’s just tossed it to the ground when he feels Jensen’s fingers unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Once they’re undone, Jared pushes them down his legs along with his silk boxers, then settles next to Jensen.

And Jared is done fooling himself. He’s going to do much, much more to Jensen than trade fucking handjobs.

“Lube?” Jared asks.

Changing positions, Jensen lies face down on the bed. “Don’t need any more. I already did it.”

Shit. The thought of Jensen with his slender, slick fingers stuffed inside of his ass, getting himself ready for Jared, has Jared groaning. He grabs the base of his dick to stave off impending orgasm.

“Condoms?”

“Do you use them with her?”

“Always. And not just with her, but with everyone I’ve ever been with.”

“Not with me then,” Jensen turns his head to the side to say. “I want to feel you. _Please_.”

Stretching himself out over top of Jensen’s smaller frame, Jared promises, “Never with you.”

Jared guides his cock to Jensen’s twitching hole. There’s the slightest bit of resistance as he pushes forward through the tight ring, then he’s inside and sliding in deep. In general, Jared’s a big guy, proportional in all ways that count, therefore the ease with which he’s penetrating Jensen means the prep work had been exceptional.

Or, in other words, Jensen wants this as much as Jared does.

Pulling back, Jared is about to thrust forward again, but stops at Jensen’s, “Wait.”

“You alright? You need to stop?” _Please don’t need to stop._

“I’m fine,” Jensen answers, undulating his hips.

And suddenly Jared gets it. As uninhibited as Jensen is, after all the shows Jensen has put on for Jared and all the teasing he’s subjected Jared to, Jared’s not sure why he didn’t suspect things would play out this way to begin with.

Jensen is a bottom. Who likes to _do_ the fucking.

And Jared is okay with that.

With every rolling motion, Jensen’s channel convulses around Jared’s dick. The slick, wet heat is hurtling Jared towards a single, unavoidable conclusion.

“You’re so big,” Jensen whimpers, voice hitching on the last word. “So _fucking_ big. I can feel your huge cock splitting me wide open.” He slams his ass back against Jared. “Almost—wait for me, Jared, I’m almost—”

Jensen is so sexy. So perfect.

So forbidden.

And Jared’s there. Unable to hold back any longer, his balls seize hard, leaving him breathless and lightheaded, as he fills Jensen up with his come. Contracting tight and holding Jared in place, just like he’d done with the dildo, Jensen extends Jared’s orgasm to an unbelievable length.

“I can feel you twitching inside of me. I can feel—filling me—filling me all up with your come—fuck, oh fuck, ah, _shit_.” Jensen slumps down flat to the bed.

Content, Jared is tempted to spend the night with his softening cock buried inside of Jensen’s ass. Then he hears from the hallway, “Jared? Are you downstairs? Be a dear and bring me up a glass of water and a couple Motrin. My head is throbbing something fierce. I’m going back to bed, darling.”

Donna’s voice is like a dunk in ice cold water. A reminder to Jared of _how_ much in the wrong he is right now.

He just fucked his girlfriend’s son. His girlfriend’s _sixteen year old son_.

Jared lurches off the bed and gathers his clothes from the floor. He’s dressed and at the door when he hears Jensen’s sleepy, “Merry Christmas.”

“This can’t—Jensen, this _can’t_ happen again. It was...a mistake.” Before slipping out the room to wash up then do Donna’s bidding, Jared adds under his breath, “But it was still the best fucking Christmas I’ve ever had.”

Sight, Hearing, Smell, Touch and _Taste_  


It’s the thirty-first of December and both Jared’s family and Donna’s are all gathered over to Donna’s house to ring in the New Year. They’re a loud, drunken mass spread all over the first floor, happy to be celebrating with the new couple.

Jared is leaning against the wall in the living room, one eye watching Times Square on the flat screen, the other looking for Jensen.

He hasn’t been able to get the boy out of his head since Christmas day, hasn’t touched Donna at all since that night. He wants Jensen. But Jensen has managed to make himself scarce for the past week. Seven days straight, Jensen has been _Over round to Chris’s_ , or _At Misha’s_ or _Spending the day with Danneel_ until Jared finally stopped asking because Donna questioned _Why do you want to know, darling_? _Has he done something I should be concerned about_?

Somehow, Jared didn’t think his answer of _Yes, you should definitely be concerned because he blew my fucking mind when his ass milked the come out of my dick better than the most professional of hookers_ would go over too well.

The opening of the front door catches Jared’s attention. And there Jensen is, walking into the living room, exchanging warm greetings and kisses with all present.

Until he falters when he turns his head and his eyes lock with Jared’s. Hindered by the inability to speak, Jared tries to express in silence just how remorseful he is for those last few seconds with Jensen, those last few seconds as Jensen knew them. Nothing about their night together had been a mistake, except Jared opening his mouth and spewing those stupid words. Jared must be successful to an extent. Because Jensen gives a single nod, then inclines his head towards the stairs right before extricating himself from the hand roaming grasp of Jared’s half-blind uncle and excusing himself to leave in that same direction.

An impatient blur are the next few minutes as Jared downs his beer, partakes in polite conversation about his goals for the upcoming year and ventures into the dining room to make sure his mother is keeping Donna busy. Once minute five has passed, Jared sets his empty bottle on the island as he passes through the kitchen and is on the second floor, walking towards Jensen’s room.

Soft moans from the bathroom stop Jared right outside, midway to his goal. He would know that sound anywhere, would _always_ know who it belonged to.

Jared’s crutch. His habit. His forbidden temptation.

Fist raised, Jared is ready to knock on the paneled wood, but the door opens before he can make contact and he’s yanked inside by the five fingers wrapped tight around his wrist. Jensen is already undressed, cock being stroked by one hand while the other lets go of Jared to reach behind him to nudge the door close. While Jensen fumbles the lock into place, Jared drops to his knees, wanting to wrap his lips around Jensen’s hardness.

But Jensen has other plans. He turns around and shoves his ass in Jared’s face.

Pale, milky globes dominate Jared’s view. A beautiful tableau screaming to be worshiped and praised.

And the smell...

No perfume, no cologne. Just clean warmth, musky with arousal.

Fingers sinking into the soft flesh, Jared kneads deep. He lets go and, with the flat of his palm, he slaps Jensen’s right cheek. Watches, fascinated, as the supple skin flushes an attractive shade of bright red. Unable to help himself, needing to mark Jensen up, he gives the same treatment to the left side.

“Quit fucking with me,” Jensen bitches, “and just fucking do it.”

Jared’s pretty sure drool _is_ escaping his mouth to drip down over his chin this time, but that’s okay. His excess saliva is going to work well given the current situation and Jensen’s request.

It’s going to assist Jared as he takes his first taste.

Spreading Jensen’s cheeks wide open, Jared exposes the most private part of Jensen to his hungry eyes. He flicks the hole and watches it quiver in response. The sexy whine which escapes Jensen persuades Jared to go further, to take that next step. Besides, he’s already so far beyond right, why the fuck shouldn’t he go all out?

Jared leans closer, then darts his tongue in and out of Jensen. And, as he tongue fucks Jensen, Jared realizes he could do this forever. Jensen is just _that_ much of a fucking addiction.

A groan of disappointment leaves Jared when Jensen dances out of his grip. It morphs into a groan of desire when Jensen thrusts his dick into Jared’s mouth.

Lips locked behind the tip, Jared licks the sensitive bundle of nerves just behind the head of Jensen’s cock. His efforts are rewarded with a thin blast of precome. And it’s so good, Jared wants more, _more_.

Cheeks hollowed with the force of his sucking, Jared slides his mouth down Jensen. He feels Jensen enter the back of his oral cavity, beyond, until Jensen is all Jared knows. Jared’s throat is filled with Jensen, Jared’s nose is buried in Jensen’s hairless crotch, and all that sweetness dribbling out of Jensen’s cock is flowing on a straight path to Jared’s stomach.

But the flavor is too good to be wasted like that. Jared wants it exploding over his tongue, coating his taste buds. Pulling off with a loud pop, Jared goes for what he wants. His fingers dig into Jensen’s ass again, to keep Jensen where he wants him, as he licks up and down the sides of Jensen’s cock, coaxing and pushing Jensen towards orgasm.

Hands tangled in the wild mane atop Jared’s head, Jensen moans a soft warning of, “ _Jared_...”

Just in time, Jared gets his mouth back into place, around the crown of Jensen’s cock. Then Jensen’s coming. While the precome had been a welcome precursor, it’s nothing compared to the ropes leaving Jensen’s dick now.

They’re warm and thick and delicious. The best thing Jared’s ever tasted.

Collapsed back against the sink’s counter to steady himself, Jensen tugs on Jared’s hair and demands, “Up.”

Jared complies and Jensen molds himself to Jared’s front. His mouth clashes with Jared’s and his tongue sweeps inside, stealing back the traces of himself that remained, that tiny bit Jared had been savoring and hadn’t yet swallowed.

His lips still pressed firm to Jensen’s, Jared mutters, “I’m going to ask your mother to move in with me.”

Because Jared needs Jensen like he needs air. And if having Jensen means living and playing house with Jensen’s mother on a daily basis, Jared can deal. He only has to pretend until Jensen’s eighteenth birthday arrives.

Only one year, two months and two days to go.

A muffled, drunken chorus of _Happy New Year!_ floats up from downstairs and in around the corners of the bathroom door.

Make that one year, two months and _one_ day.

Jared is certain he can keep patient throughout the duration of the wait. And if he can’t, well, he has the utmost faith Jensen will get him back on track.

Or, more specifically, that Jensen’s _ass_ will.

_That ass. That ass. Give me some of that ass._


End file.
